Valiosa reputación
by Ashlxy Wxtch
Summary: "Aunque los sentimientos sean fuertes, Policarpo debe luchar contra ellos para salvar su queridísima reputación. Y a pesar de que eso le hacía parecerse al egocéntrico de Tulio... debía hacerlo, por que nadie debía de enterarse de su amor más secreto y profundo." (Fanfic de 31 minutos/Polihugo/PolicarpoXMarioHugo)


"_**Valiosa reputación**__"_

* * *

—"_Lo siento, Mario Hugo… no puedo seguir pensando en-ti. Mi reputación quedaría expuesto a la ruina to-tal…_"—

( _**31 Minutos**__: Mario Hugo x Policarpo Avendaño_ )

* * *

Era cotidiano que en los estudios de 31 Minutos, a la madrugada, se escucharan los chillones gritos del principal productor del programa; Juanín Juan Harry. Era tan normal, que incluso ya a nadie del canal le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_—¿No creen que Juanín merece un descanso?_— Preguntaba Patana entre risitas dulces, mirando como el pequeño ser de pelaje blanquecino corría de un lado para el otro de forma desesperada.

—_Bah, ¡lo merece por irresponsable!_— Respondió su Tío Tulio, de manera exagerada. —_¡Ayer se le olvidó planchar mis corbatas!—_

—_Ohhh, ¡lo siento, Tulio!, ¡prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, me quede dormido ayer por estar planchando tus calcetines!_— Chillaba desde lejos el ser de raza única, mientras cargaba una montaña de papeleo en sus debiluchos brazos y a su vez corría de manera algo torpe.

Todo parecía ir normal; Bodoque calculando cuando le sobraba de dinero para poder apostarlo nuevamente en la carrera de caballos, Patana contando sobre sus secretísimos secretos de la vida, Tulio mirando su excepcional belleza frente al espejo, …todo, a excepción de **alguien**.

Ese alguien, era Policarpo Avendaño. Por alguna razón, era el único que no parecía hacer algo cotidiano propio de él, y eso llamaba la atención de algunos trabajadores del programa. Desde hace meses que se encontraba así; todos sabían que la personalidad de Poli era ser muy extravagante, excéntrico y incluso algo presumido. Sin embargo, últimamente parecía alguien bastante distinto. No hablaba ni decía "pío" por si acaso, se mantenía en un permanente silencio. Y eso SÍ que era raro, pues todos estaban conscientes de que Policarpo era un experto en el habla, y como se le dice decentemente, es un sapo en el mundo de la farándula y la moda.

Pero, aunque todos parecían darse cuenta de la situación, ninguno se atrevió a hablarle. Ni siquiera a preguntarle qué es lo que le sucedía, y esto es debido a que todos ya sabían que no debían incumbirse en problemas ajenos, sobre todo si eran de Policarpo. Y allí se encontraba el hombre de la farándula, sentado en su respectivo puesto de trabajo, mirando fijamente lo que parecía ser una revista de… "amor".

Eso sí que ya era raro, por lo cual llamó demasiado la atención de varios trabajadores.  
El primero en percatarse de ello fue Bodoque, quién miraba con una expresión de extrañeza al ver a alguien como Poli leer esa clase de revistas. Se le acercó, mientras guardaba su calculadora y su papeleo de las cuentas.

Tocó el hombro del chico, llamando rápidamente su atención y provocando que escondiera su revista rosada de forma desesperada.

—_Oooh… ¡Top, top, top!, ¡Bodooo-queee!, ¿Q-qué haces acá, amigo mío?, top, top…—_ Repetía con presunto nervios sus mencionados "top", mientras tragaba saliva y fingía una sonrisa para el conejo rojo.

—_Oh, Poli, lo siento por interrumpir tu… meditación sobre el "romance"_— Bromeó el mencionado apostador, haciendo que ambos soltaran unas risitas algo incómodas de manera inmediata.

—_Oh, si, si, romance, top, top…_— Susurró entre dientes, sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo carmesí. Lo que menos quería que pasara, por supuesto, sobre todo en frente de su compañero de trabajo. —_E-Este… ¿Qué pasó, Bodoquecito?_— Apodó en diminutivo para seguir escondiendo su obvia distracción que lo perturbaba, mientras clavaba su mirada en el conejo rojo.

—_Oh, nada… es solo que… bueno, hablábamos con los chicos y, nos dimos cuenta de que últimamente, has estado actuando… extraño_— Comentó sin más, mientras rascaba su cabeza con algo de desgana.

—"_**Demonios**_." — Aquella grosería pasó por la cabeza de Policarpo en cosa de micro-segundos, para que después reaccionara rápidamente. —_E-Este… ¿de qué están hablando?, ¡toooop, top, top, top!, ¡están locos!, ¡Lo-quí-si-mos!_— Su voz se alzó a tal grado que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluso del conserje del canal.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Poli rápidamente se levantó de su asiento con muchos nervios en él, y se notaba por su temblor en el cuerpo. Al levantarse tan brusco, lanzó sin querer su taza de café hacia el suelo.  
_—¡Bueno, eh… debo irme, nos vemos, top, top!_—  
Y con la misma rapidez que mencionó su última frase, se fue del lugar, dejando pasmados a todos los presentes que habían presenciado la escena.

Hubo un gran silencio, hasta que se escuchó desde lejos por parte del conserje;  
_—¡Ahora tengo que limpiar el café que tiran estos papanatas!—_

Patana se atrevió a hablar al oír al encargado de la limpieza. —_Vaya… ¡El tío Poli si que ha actuado raro últimamente!, ¿no crees, Mario Hugo?_— Mencionó la pata de plumajes verdes, mirando al perrito chiguagua que miraba todo desde otra perspectiva.

—_Sí… me pregunto por qué será_— El perruno ladeó la cabeza, dudoso. Algo le decía que esto resultaba demasiado sospechoso, y por alguna razón… sentía que él debía ver esto con más detalle. Tenía que ir hacia la mansión de Policarpo y ver a fondo lo que le ocurría últimamente.

Su mirada, decorada de pupilas brillantes, hacía notar aquella pasión que Mario Hugo se había propuesto en menos de un segundo, Tulio y Juanín percatándose de esta.

—_Vaya… ¡creo que alguien ya se encargará de este terribleeeeeee asunto!_— Enfatizó de repente el simio al darse cuenta de la intención de Mario, y tomó al perro de los hombros mientras reía con fuerza. _—¡Buena suerte, Huguito!, ¡Tienes muuuuucho trabajo por delante!, sabes que toooodo el programa te agradecería un montón si lograrás hacer que Poli volviera a ser el mismo~_— Comentó con exageración, mientras zamorreaba con "delicadeza" al pobre chiguagua.

—_¡Si!, el programa se iría por las pailas si Policarpo llega a pasarle algo peor_— Comentó Bodoque, mientras se acercaba a Tulio y al mencionado perro mientras escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos negros.

—_O-oigan, pero yo…_— La motivación de Mario se había ido al sentir tanta presión por parte de sus compañeros, sus orejas bajando por instinto.

—_¡Sí, todo el programa confía en ti, Mario!, ¡has que Poli se recupere!— _Comentó Juanín con su toque de dulzor en su voz, aferrado a su carpeta de tareas.

De repente, el canino sintió la mitad de los trabajadores tras suya, todos empujándolos a la salida, en donde se había dirigido Poli.

—_¡O-oigan!, ¡¿qué están…?!—_

_—¡Buena suerte, Huguito!_— Fue lo último que pudo oír el perro por parte de Tulio, para después ser "echado" del programa con un fuerte portazo a sus espaldas.

_—… Ay mamá_— Murmuró por lo bajo, para bajar aún más sus peludas orejas y temblar de los nervios.  
Ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer, él solito?

[[ … ]]

* * *

_**¡Bueno!, ojalá les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fanfic~  
Actualizaré poco a poco, pues estoy en período de clases y me tienen al tanto :c**_

_**¡Nos vemos, y gracias por leer!**_


End file.
